A Run Away Heart
by SnowFairy808
Summary: Lucy, a 17 year old girl from the guild Fairy Tail struggles to figure out what to do when a girl, thought to be gone comes back and takes over her life and everyone she knows. How will she deal with this? Oh yes, NaLu in the house!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucy's POV

I felt a surge of magic and then a tingling sensation as Master Mokerov stamped the Fairy Tail sign on the back of my hand. I looked up at Natsu, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Good job Lucy." He said patting me on the back. "Your now an OFFICAL fairy!"

This was all just a memory now. I brushed a tear from my eye. "WHAT AM I THINKING?!" I screamed looking at my reflection in the mirror. When Lisanna came back she put everyone under a spell except for Erza Scarlet and Happy the flying blue cat. Erza was my closest friend in the guild; I looked up to her a lot. She was the only strongest who could fight off Lisanna's curse. Lisanna made everyone beat me up and hurt me. They would grab me and tie me to a chair and kick and punch me. And on bad days she would take me to the river bank and do different horrible things every time. Last time she almost drown me by pushing me under the water until I almost passed out, then when she pulled me up she kicked me and next thing I knew, I woke up with a spinning head on the ground in the Magnolia Park. I really don't understand why she would do that, I mean, I know she wants Natsu and everything but she could have just asked instead of physically hurting me! I next morning I woke up rubbing my bruises on my legs. When I arrived to the guild, I almost ran into Lisanna. She just looked at me and I stared down at my grey flip-flops. "LUCY? MEET ME AT THE TREE IN THE PARK AT 11:00! OKKKAAYYYY?" She said in a drunken voice. I watched as she staggered off down the hill. Erza tapped my arm. "You're lucky she was drunk or else…"her voice trailed off. At eleven I hurried down to the park under the tree. Lisanna popped out. I raised my eyes. "My dear, dear, Lucy… HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO GET IN MY WAY?" She screamed. I cringed back. "Because I wanted to" I muttered. She squinted her eyes. "Your know what? I really tired of you being here." What does that mean? I thought. "If you ever show up to the guild I will have Wendy kill you!" "Oh no! Not Wendy, not poor innocent Wendy!" Lisanna just sneered and walked away. I bent to my knees shuttering. A memory flashed back…

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of A Run Away Heart**

**Bub-Bai,  
****-Yuki **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Lucy's POV

(flashback) Wendy smiled with tears at the brim of her eyes. "Lucy I can't believe it! I'm, I'm, part of Fairy tail now!" She gingerly touched her new stamp on her right arm, not believing it was there. She gave me a huge hug and I picked her up swinging her in a circle.

(flashback done) That, was when she was only 10 years old with her long blue hair swinging near her waist. I smiled slightly at that thought. I looked down at my bare arms counting all the bruises. Two, three, four, five. I pressed down slightly on the fifth one, wincing a little. Then I stood up brushing the dirt off my clothes. As I was walking home to my small apartment I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I turned, it was Erza. I smiled a relief smile. We walked to my home in silence. Then, I twisted the door knob and let myself in. We sat on my bed for minutes just looking out the window. Suddenly, I broke down in tears and spurted out all what Lisanna said. "...and then she said that if she ever saw me again... she... would... use... Wendy... to..." I sobbed. "It's okay Lu, don't let her take you down! Your stronger than that! Just think about it. You've been at the guild for way less time than her, but your probably as strong as her now." I eased my sobbing a little thinking about wheat she said. "Erza, your right she wouldn't do that." Erza grinned. "Hey do you want to stay over for dinner tonight?" "Sure, sounds good to me!" that night we had microwaved rice and broccoli, which was all I could afford at the moment.

After Erza left I hopped into a t-shirt and sweats, and jumped into bed. After all that had happened that day I really needed rest. But, one time I found was that after hours of twisting and turning I still couldn't fall asleep. Lisanna's words kept tumbling through my head. Finally, after hours of no sleep I fell into a dream. It was: I walking into the guild, with my head hung low like usual. I could feel the eyes of everyone boring into my head and watching me. I felt someone force my head up. I was looking straight into Lisanna's eye's , but instead they were a blood-red color. "WENDY, NOW!" I felt myself being lifted into the air as if I were being levitated by air. I opened my eyes and I was sitting in a dimly lit room with a very flowery scent in the air. It was hard to breath. I looked around and saw Lisanna sitting be hind a glass window with her red eyes piercing my body. I shut my eyes really tight. When I finally opened them up again I saw Wendy 5 inches from my face with red eyes like Lisanna's. "Run, Lucy, run!" her eyes flickered as if she were trying to fight the curse that was on her. Then I felt an excruciating pain.

(End of dream) I woke up screaming and a pounding in my head. I sun was just rising. I heard Wendy's voice "Run, Lucy, run!" My eyebrows raised and I ran to the wardrobe, grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes into it. I put on a large brown cape-like coat and grabbed some pre-packaged food. I wrote a coded letter to Erza and Happy if they were looking for me. Than I ran out the door and towords the mountains. I pulled the brown hood over my head and snuggled it closer to myself.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2!  
P.S: next chapter will be longer I didn't have much time to write this . :'( **

**Bub-Bye,**

**-Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This chapter will be longer! ENJOY**

Natsu's POV

Lisanna dragged me along the ground. Ever since she had started cursing every one Gray and I had to fake being under the spell because if we didn't than... I couldn't even imagine. You see when we were younger we were actually friends with her but one day during a mission with Elfman and Mirajane they came back, and she was gone. Then a few months ago she showed up at the guild. She had really changed her eyes sometimes flashed a deep red color. She told us that she had gotten lost from the group when she was younger and she had lived by her self the whole time. The one thing was that Mirajane didn't seem as surprised, as everyone else as if she could see through Lisanna to how she was now. Now all she wanted was power and... me!? She wouldn't let go of me! I am so lucky she didn't make me hurt Lucy. When she finally stopped dragging me along she tried to kiss me or something. I pushed her away a backed towards the wall. I saw her eyes flash and started cursing under her breath. Then she stood up and charged at me. I ran our of the guild and to the a small coffee shop; the place where I first met Lucy. This was the only place Lisanna couldn't find me. Fried helped me cast a spell over it before Lisanna started cursing us so she wouldn't find it. I sighed. A waiter came over and asked me if I wanted something. "A slice of coffee cake and…" Erza and Gray came tumbling in before I could finish my order. "Natsu! Lucy… Lucy's… She's gone!" "What do you mean!?" "She's gone!" Erza yelled. "And you told that bastard before me?" I said looking at Gray. "WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Why would she do that? I wondered. Erza as if reading my thoughts said "I'll tell you on the way." We ran down the streets I could smell her trail. "She went that way!" I shouted pointing towards the mountains.

Lisanna's POV

(next day) "Hah! That girl Lucy didn't show up today." I cackled. I sat down at the bar "Drink please you slaves!" My sister Mirajane gave me one. I gulped down it down in three drinks. "Hey, Cana you seen Natsu?" She snickered and shook her head. Now that I thought of it I hadn't seen Erza, or the ice cube lately. I figured the more gone the better, but were was Natsu?

Lucy's POV

I trekked up the mountains rocky terrain. I got the peak and brushed the leaves and dirt from my cloak. The sun was setting, painting a pinky- purple sky, I sighed; being alone for the first time was bad. I found a hollow in a tree and climbed in. I ate a bag of trail mix before setting down my bag and cloak. I thought about Natsu and our first mission together. I pursed my lips. It was painful to see our friendship get demolished so fast. I snuggled up against the trunk of the tree and fell asleep. When I woke up my celestial keys were missing and I was lying down in carriage. I struggled, but two strong hands gripped me down. "Let go! Where am I? How…" before I could finish a rough cloth that tasted musty and of dust was stuffed inside my mouth. "These keys will fetch us some good money. Where did you get them little girl?" said a man with a low scratchy voice. I clenched my fists. "Haruto we're almost at the bosses place." I heard another man grunt. The carriage jerked and then stopped. I was thrown over Haruto's shoulder and then lifted out of the carriage. The bright light blinded me for a second, and then my eyes adjusted. A man with jet black hair came over and pressed a placed in my neck. I passed out. I awoke with a dizzy head and on a hard bed. A kind looking woman sat in a chair. "Oh, your awake!" she said in a melodic voice that was so calming. She ladled a herbal tea into a small tea cup and passed it to me. I took a tiny sip, it tasted of mint and some other herb. "How did I get here? I questioned". She sighed "Well, you see those men take people's things and trade them for unfair prices." I nodded. "How did you get here?" I asked. "I was taken in much like the same way you were. I take care of patients that they kidnap, but I work because they make me." She poured me some more tea. "What made them want you so much?" I looked up. "Well, I'm a celestial mage." I paused "I can summon sprits with my keys. They help me with missions. But they don't know what my keys are for." The door busted open and 5 men came in the tallest, I assumed was the leader. "Oh but, sweet girl… now we know what they're for." My eyes popped open and I felt the room grow very cold. "Don't be frightened small child we wouldn't hurt a _celestial sprit _mage." I shut my eyes tight, "Oh please, this is all a dream. I repeated in my head

**Kay hoped you enjoyed!** **Sorry if this chapter is bad I didn't have very much inspiration! This is longer-ish but next will be at least 1,000 words! **

**P.S. Yuki loves feed back so make sure to comment + follow!**

**Bub-Bye  
-Yuki **


End file.
